metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
D6 (Location)
D6 is a desolate top secret goverment/military facility, featured towards the later part of Metro 2033, and will be prominently featured in Metro Last Light. A focal point of the game plot, it is in this sealed facility that Artyom must aid his companions in finding and arming the missile launching facilities outside Moscow, necessary to strike at the Dark Ones. Description Located deep underground, D6 is a massive bunker-like facility whose access routes are well-hidden in the Metro, and whose existence is regarded as something of a legend among the underground dwellers. Information found at the Lenin Library allow Artyom, Miller and a group of Rangers, each with their own specialty, to reach one of such entrances, located near Kievskaya Station. It could be presumed that said accesses are roughly similar to each other, consisting of massive airlocks concealing rooms used for storing machinery and spare equiment, gradually leading further underground, to what appears to be the remains of an old mineshaft. Even deeper are the only known ways to the facility itself, automated monorails which lead directly to D6 via tunnels separated from the metro. D6 itself is an enormous installation centered around a very large central shaft, which houses the monorails and the control station that directs electricity through the facility. A huge cylindrical shaft in the middle of the room leads further down through a number of smaller lifts, to a floor where the primary control room of the installation is located, and where the military installations of Moscow can be accessed and checked. The floor below is sealed off, save for its outer corridor and another lift, which leads to the deepest part of the facility, where its nuclear reactor and main generators lie. Massive sealed doors on all the floors of D6 apparently lead to unknown parts of the facility, including huge storage rooms filled with military hardware - tanks and other armor, missile launchers, including what appear to be "Topol-M'" Mobile Intercontinental Ballistic Missile units, and huge stashes of ammunition and weapons, and so on. When Artyom and his group reach D6, the facility is sealed off and in a state of complete abandonment, its main facility filled with toxic gases, requiring the use of a gas mask, and completely lacks electricity. After a brief struggle with the main control station, Vladamir manages to reactivate the barest minimum to allow Artyom to manually reactivate the air filters and pump out the toxic air, which allows a complete restart of the main electric systems, including the control room of the lower floor. Unfortunately, the back-up generators run dry soon after, and Artyom and Miller are forced to travel to the deepest bowels of the facility, which are flooded and infested by strange amoeba-like creatures, with a very huge specimen hindering access to the reactor. Artyom is forced to reactivate the nuclear reactor manually, during which the massive growth attacks him with a tentacle-like whip. After successfully reactivating it, the creature appears exhausted and dying, and Miller comments that after killing the Dark Ones, more Rangers will come to the area and 'finish the job'. Metro Last Light D6 Will play a pivotal role in Metro Last Light. The Rangers seem to be in conflict with Nazi's and Communist forces over a 'Doomsday Device' (possibly more Nukes). The Rangers seem to be defending D6, as the D6 powered-modern metro trains can be seen during the Ranger meeting and the Defence of the installation. Trivia *Given the desolated state of the facility, it could be speculated that it was abandoned and sealed soon after the Apocalypse. It is left to speculation, however, as to why its main room was filled with noxious gases, being that the facility was so deep underground and shielded from radiation (however, these gasses may have been produced by the amoebas and biomass). It is also unknown what exactly the amoebas are, found in the lower parts of D6 - these may possibly being some kind of biological weaponry that mutated during the twenty years the facility was sealed, or it could be the horribly mutated biological matter of those who were trapped in the facility. *D6 takes its name-acronym from a secret line of the real Moscow Metro (sometimes refferred to as Metro-2), which is said to connect critical institutions of the city (such as the Lubyanka and the Kremlin) and whose very existence is unclear and subject of speculation. Also, one of its accesses is said to be located under the Moscow State Library - which Artyom has to traverse in his quest. *Both "D-6" and "Д-6" variants of the name are used in the game. It is justified as the cursive form of capital Д letter in Cyrillic alphabet looks like Latin D as the printed version is not comfortable enough to be written quickly. Notable Locations within D6 *Dungeon *Dark Star *Caves *Biomass Category:Subject to change Category:Locations Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Universe Category:Metro Last Light